51st State
by TimeTheFinalFrontier
Summary: What happens when America votes to rejoin England?


51st State

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement or treason is or ever will be meant by myself or by any entity otherwise associated with the production of this work of fanfiction.

Arthur sat in a red armchair reading an old, well-loved novel, eyes occasionally flicking over to the place where Alfred's shadow fell into the living room. The other was making a call, gesturing with his hands, nodding here and there and at one point laughing. Arthur looked up when the slow murmur of conversation died down, watching his boyfriend's shadow run his fingers through his hair. Arthur smiled, wondering what could have made the strong nation nervous.

Alfred wandered into the living room after a long moment, giving Arthur a bright smile that made the littler nation's heart skip a beat. "Alfred," he acknowledged, going back to his book. Alfred walked over and gathered Arthur into a standing position, ignoring the older nation's half-hearted protests, and slid into the chair, pulling Arthur down on top of him.

"Iggy," Alfred giggled, nuzzling Arthur's neck and closing the other's book.

"I was reading that," Arthur pouted. "Wanker," he added as an afterthought.

Alfred's laugh rang out beautifully and he pressed a kiss to the corner of the pouting nation's lips. "Turn on the news," Alfred said, almost as a suggestion. Arthur, however, knew better.

"Since when do you watch the news? I can't remember you watching a news broadcast since September-" Arthur cut himself off, but felt Alfred stiffen behind him nonetheless. "Alfred, is something wrong? Did... Did something happen in America?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. I just... The hero has to know what's going on, you know? It'd be unawesome if I didn't."

Arthur sighed, worry starting to gnaw at his insides. "Fine, I'll turn it on," he said, reaching for the remote with shaking fingers.

BBC1 appeared across the screen and Arthur felt Alfred smile against his neck. Their hands found each other's on Arthur's lap as they waited patiently through the weather broadcast. Suddenly, one of the newscasters looked off-screen, eyebrows widening. "Uh," he began ineloquently. "We have some breaking news from the United States of America."

Arthur looked up at Alfred disapprovingly, eyebrows knit in worry. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Alfred nodded, shushing the other with a finger pressed to his lips.

"A measure has just been put to vote in the United States of America," the newscaster continued monotonously, composure seemingly regained. "97% of the population endorsed the measure, which was passed onto the Parliament for further inquiry just a few moments ago. And that measure was... And..." The newscaster tripped over his words, and handed his partner a paper, muttering something under his breath.

The second newscaster read over the paper and, mildly shaken, began to finish what her companion had started. "Breaking news. The United States of America has just voted to rejoin the United Kingdom after nearly 236 years of independence."

Arthur gasped and started to shake, and Alfred held him tighter and tried to comfort him. "Arthur... Are you mad?"

Arthur just shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"Then... Can you say something? Please?"

"A-Alfred," he started, stumbling over the word. "You wanker!"

Alfred laughed shakily. "I'm going to try not to take that too personally."

"You really want to be part of me again?" Arthur asked, voice breaking.

"Well, now that you put it that way..." He laughed and Arthur took the opportunity to burst into tears. "Oh, Iggy, no, no, don't cry, yes, of course I want to be part of you again! I have... For a while. Since... And this is so not heroic, since 1861, and... I never really thought about what it meant, but you putting it that way... It sounds even better."

Arthur hiccupped as his tears started to die down with the other's words. "R-really?"

"Really."

"You're going to be my colony again?" Arthur's bottom lip quivered hopefully.

"Well, no, I'll still be a nation, but I'll be part of you. Right?" Arthur looked on the verge of tears once more, so Alfred backtracked. "But. If you want, I, Alfred, can be your colony. America isn't going to be a colony, but I can be."

"Would you?"

Alfred smiled. "Of couwse, Arwthur," he said.

Arthur laughed and snuggled into Alfred. "My Alfred," he said possessively.

"Yours," Alfred assured, sitting in comfortable silence for a few moments before tensing.

Arthur looked up sleepily. "What?"

"Your Parliament," Alfred said, frowning. "Will they vote me in?"

Arthur smirked. "I _am_ 50% of the Parliament. And I doubt that all of them are going to make a unanimously negative vote for anything."

"Even if blowing up the world was put to a vote?"

"Not even then," Arthur said, laughing.

The two laughed into silence again before Alfred spoke. "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Will I be able to keep my hamburgers?"

Arthur laughed and hit Alfred playfully. "Yes, Alfred, you can still have your hamburgers."

"Awesome!"

Historical/Story Notes:

America declared independence from Great Britain on July 4, 1776. As of the date of this fanfiction (June 2012), it's been just about 236 years.

The 51st State: Among various other nations, England is often called America's 51st State. I chose the title since this is a literal parallel of that term (America becomes part of England).


End file.
